True Myths
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: (One-shot) There are always things we believe in, things we follow... but do we always follow those beliefs? (LJ) What makes love and why is it made at all?


**Disclaimer**: Oh, yeah. Ehm, Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights are to J.K. Rowling. Etc, etc, etc misc. disclaimer items.

**Note**: Please excuse my jumping. It shall jump from focuses of Lily to James. This is a short… SUPER short drabble. I do not normally write here, but I had ideas and slight CCS writer's block. (Looking back, I just say: OH YAKITAKE! This isn't short! Damn, I talk a lot! XDD)

True Myths

_They haven't flushed Severus's head into the loo again, have they?_

--

Inspired by **Goldberry**, one of the best flippin' Bleach writers.

(OMFG! BLEEEEEAAAACH! XX Whoop.)

A drabble by **C.O Yuan**

Looking back, there are millions of myths out there, each with its own origin. Magic was one of those things. In the Muggle World, magic was often told as a fairytale, which brought world peace or true love. She had never believed in any of that _rubbish_. Neither had her sister. Though, she would not want to exemplify herself with her terrible sister. Petunia was like an evil stepsister. One Lily had gotten her letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; almost all of it seemed too good to be true. From thence, she was taken from her old life and placed into a new world, like a mermaid on land. Though, none of it felt right. She felt out of place in such a world. Her heritage was tarnished by ridiculed blood. Nobody was there to help her.

She was alone. But perhaps, she thought, it was better off that way.

School was fine for her from that time on. She no longer had a problem with loneliness. Her life almost seemed like a fairytale, fluttering with the fantasy of a perfect life. That was until James Potter came into her life. Well, flew into her life to be more precise. He was almost EVERYTHING she hated. He was an arrogant jerk with a superiority complex, especially with a boy named Severus Snape. No matter what, her life seemed to be imperfect whenever he was around. His loud, annoying voice shot through her ears like a hammer to an Italian lamp. She remembered the loud conversation he and Sirius Black had caused through lunch.

---

"C'mon mate! What in hell are you waiting for?" sounded a rough voice. James Potter whirled around, a dazed expression lighting his face. "Something wrong? I bet it was Snivellus! What'd he do? Want me to hex him for you?" James looked up, the same bemused expression painted on his pale face.

"N… no. It's nothing like that, Padfoot." He replied softly, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Let's leave before the janitor thinks of some excuse to get us in detention."

Despite his responses, Sirius was not a _complete_ moron. Come to think of it, he was pretty damn brilliant! (Just lazy was all.) His friend was underestimating him at his expertise at love. He knew what love was. He just wasn't the one in it. His best friend, on the other hand, was falling deeper and deeper. He had his sights set on Lily Evans. He could tell. Each time she turned a page from her bloody book, his eyes moved. Each time she brushed those locks of crimson hair, his eyes moved AGAIN.

It got on his nerves.

"Do you love her?" he asked delicately, seeing the look in his friend's eyes. Sirius and James had started on Chocolate Frogs they had nicked a while back. Padfoot had possibly seen lunch as a perfect time to spring his question. Remus was out _sick_ and Peter was obviously somewhere else. "What? L… lo… love? Love who?" James stuttered, gapping at Sirius yet trying to keep his cool composure. "Don't try to deny it. I can see it in that stupid look of yours. So are you going to tell her or do I have to drag you to her?"

"…"

---

Years passed, people growing from boys to men, girls to women. Lily was no different. Though, no matter how many years walked under her delicate frame, her feelings were the same: **Fairytales were rubbish**. Lily had believed in this and still believes in this. That almost changed in her 6th year.

"Hey, Evans! Please... no! What are you jogging for?" trailed a panicking voice. As she slowed her pace, a panting James Potter was breathing heavily a not many feet from her. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, leaning nonchalantly on a nearby statue. "If you don't know, I won't tell you." She huffed indignantly.

"What in bloody hell does that mean? Is that some stupid girl logic?" he retorted, shaking his head wildly, making it incredibly messy (although it had already been so disheveled from the start) "No. I just want to get as far away from you as possible." She sighed, folding her arms. "Huh. Why might you want to run away? Have I done anything to you?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously, wondering if he was either trying to pull something on her or if her trying to be honest for once.

"Why did you follow me, Potter? Answer me that before continuing ANY further." Lily said, looking at the ground. In front of her, James stood and thought. _'Wow. Girls are so much harder to figure out than Quidditch.'_ He thought idly, still finding a legitimate excuse for stalking her.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said shyly, turning to his head to the ground. Something in his chest was hurting so painfully, the pain tying a thorough knot in his throat. He choked and coughed.

"Ask me then." Lily said softly, feeling something different about today. Or maybe… just maybe it wasn't today that was different, but it was James.

"Will you…" he gasped, his hands around his throat. "I…" It was possibly nothing more than illusion, but she could have sworn that was nervous… and _blushing_.

"Potter!" yelled a distinctly cold voice. The Transfiguration teacher was striding through the hall, her sharp expression deepening as she approached James. "Professor McGonagall? What is it?" he stuttered, not even trying to look back at Lily. "Detention is what it is. You missed it, along with Black. Report to my office now. I'll have you two doing some work for me." She answered, ushering him up the marble staircase. "Good day to you, Ms. Evans."

She was wrong. He was not any different than his old erratic self. And like that, another myth proved to be nothing more than that… a myth.

---

Everybody waits for that dream day. For every parent, it was the graduation of his or her child. That day was the least anticipated by their children, despite reaching their goal of finishing their required classes. It was goodbye… most of all, it was the last goodbye for those who would blow off to other careers, places, and people. To Lily, she felt her world crashing down again. After 7 years of being away from home, away from her sister, she wouldn't ever remember a time without it all. She'd miss the classes, the teachers, the friends, and even people she'd hated for almost forever, just like…

"LLLLLIIIIILLLLLYYY!" screamed a pair deep voice at the side of her head. She whipped around to see an overexcited Sirius and James. "Wah? What are you to doing? Remus, what are they doing?" she asked, taken aback. "They haven't flushed Severus's head into the loo again, have they?"

His response was startling. His head hung down, shadows sagging on his pale face. After 4 seconds of eerie silence, Remus looked up, absolutely exhausted. Though, through his exhaustion, he managed a benign grin. "Oh, no. Nothing like that at all." He breathed.

He walked toward Lily and whispered, "I would love to tell you what they are up to, Lily, but it seems I have been sworn to secrecy." Lupin nodded happily and glanced at his friends.

"We have a surprise for you!" Sirius and James chanted harmoniously as they jumped merrily around Lily. "

A surprise, huh?" she sighed. The seventh year girl shook her head and bowed slightly. "I see." And with that, her head rose with sparkling eyes. "Remus, you wouldn't mind telling me would you? I mean, we're wonderfully close friends, aren't we."

'_Oh yes then Lily Evans. Have you sunken so low that you would play the _How Good A Friend Are You_ card?'_ Remus thought as he felt the gravity of Lily's question. "Ehm." He gulped. His oh-so dear friends Padfoot and Prongs glimpsed at him, neither of whom losing their sugary smiles. Suddenly, Sirius had taken a leap at Lupin, hugging him warmly. "It's okay. You can tell her." Despite that, he whispered into Remus's ear. "Not a word, Moony. Say something and we'll kill you."

With that last sentence, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs disembarked into the bowels of the tower.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is a glorious day for us all! We shall start the graduation ceremony in 3 minutes." boomed a familiar voice. Albus Dumbledore was speaking, something nobody would or should interrupt. His twinkling eyes and gentle smile made sure of that. People were preparing cameras, flowers and other things to make the day an absolute picture of perfection. Outside the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall swept across a long line of students.

"People, today is your day. Be on your best behavior, for this day is…" she paused and someone could have sworn they'd seen her sniff. "Your last."

As gentle music filled the halls, the line began to move. Lily wrapped her hands around her throat, massaging a knot that had formed.

"Nervous, are you?"

Behind her, James Potter was grinning idly with a bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing here?" she said, hiding her scarlet cheeks from behind the flowers.

"Did you not read the message? Head Boy and Head Girl are supposed to sit together during the ceremony." He announced, handing her a dark slip of parchment full of his handwriting. She shrugged at his effort to sit with her and sighed. "Alright then. Let's go… Mr. Head Boy."

---

After the speeches were said… after tears were shed… after awards were handed out, only one person had something more to say. "Before we start this delicious feast, our customary last word of the Head Boy and Girl needs to be said. If you please, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling bright as the eastern sun. Lily wondered why she had not been called up as James unbuckled his knees and swallowed. As he approached the podium, he grimaced at his friends who were waving tirelessly at him.

"Ehm. Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I know that you're all dying to eat, as am I. In my usual state, I would say _Let's eat!_ I don't know why, but that is not the case this time." He glanced at a confused Lily and grinned widely. "All of us changed and grew at this school. So, before we eat, I want to know something." Out of his pocket, James removed the golden snitch. A piece of blue cloth tied around its wings reduced the beating. "Go, go my little friend." He whispered lightly as it fluttered to Lily's right ear. "What are you doing? Do you want to make a fool of yourself?" she mouthed anxiously. Despite her plea, he merely waved his hands dismissively, motioning her to call her attention to the snitch.

'You changed me. Have I changed you?

You've made me stronger? Did I make you stronger?

You made me love you. Do you love me too?

Throw your hat up if you answer yes to all of the above. Don't if you... ehm... don't.'

Much to James's dismay, Lily had not faulted at all. He hung his head, staring at the ground. She simply stood up and grinned. "I never changed you. You stayed the same." Lily stepped closer and threw her hat at James. "Yes. Maybe I do." She whispered. "If you do, is it enough?"

"Enough to what?" she said, absolutely baffled by the question.

"Marry me?" And with that rung a harmoniously clichéd _"Aww..."_

"You know I hate repeating myself. Maybe I do."

---

As I said in the beginning, there are millions of myths out there, each with its own origin. And with each great one was a great love. The myth: Fairytales were complete rubbish. Lily Evans had lived by those words for her entire life.

But Lily Potter did not.

---

**Owari**


End file.
